


Angel Cake

by storybored



Series: 25 days of Hellblazer [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Dick riding, John's weird and pedantic, M/M, Nephilim, Wings, more self indulgent fic to come, outdoors, ruined silk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: It's been an adjustment since Kane came into his own, but if the night ends like this.... well, John can get used to it. He's a very flexible occultist.





	Angel Cake

**Author's Note:**

> *Rapidly paddles* The crack Kayak is back and better then ever. 
> 
>  
> 
> Can I get a wahoo?

John reaches out to the empty space of bed, still warm. That didn’t denote much anymore. Could be hours since Kane was in bed last. John whined and crawled out of bed sliding on an old Mucous Membrane shirt and a discarded pair of flannel pants.

He walked out of the bedroom dragging his fingers on the wall besides him, letting the house guide him to Kane. John wasn’t surprised in the slightest when the house led him to one of the multiple outdoor gardens. He hid in between the trees staring out across the water. The moon barely cast enough light to see by but John could see Kane fine. Could see the dusty pink robe sliding off Kane’s shoulders as he stared into the inky black waters. His skin was glowing a soft golden light. Underneath his skin, specifically, like heaven's light was yearning to get out.

Kane’s eyes raised from the water and he smiled, devilish. And John felt himself flush, he’d been caught. John made his way over to Kane,”There you are.”

Kane licked his lips,”Here I’ve been.”

John slid his hands over Kane’s chest and arms before settling on the silk dusky rose robe,”So what are you doing?”

Kane sighed, wrapped his arms on John’s lower back,”I was far too wound up to sleep.”

John felt Kane’s erection press into his hip and his groaned,  _ bastard _ ,”So is that what you’ve been doing all night? Loving yourself under the stars?”

“It gets lonely at night, you humans need to sleep.” Kane’s eyes glowed a little brighter, and he pouted,”And you sleep like the dead, what else was I supposed to do?”

Kane removed his hands from John and untied the loose knot of the robe and John pushed it down the rest of the way, wincing slightly as it fell into the cool water,”Sorry about that.”

“Fabric is so restricting now. So hot.” Kane said pulling John’s shirt off and discarding it, to anyone else the room would’ve been freezing. But standing next to Kane, being able to feel the heat from the golden fire that courses through his veins it felt closer to near afternoon in July than half past the witching hour in the middle of December.

John sucked in a breath when Kane palmed him through his pants, there was only enough pressure to be teased, the hand digging into his hip prevented him from thrusting more,”Are you sure you’re not an incubus?”

“Positive.” Kane knelt down into the mossy dirt, He looked at John with a look no angel should give a demon. Half or not. This must’ve been how Tali felt,”Don’t you want me?”

Kane was kissing wet open mouth kisses to John’s inner thigh and he grips Kane’s dark soft curls to ground himself. Kane pushed John’s pants halfway down his thigh. John shivered as the frigid air struck him. Kane was moving painfully slow on purpose, just to torture John,”Yes, I want you.”

Kane kissed the head of John’s cock and licked a line up it. John groaned tugging at Kane’s hair trying to get more stimulation. Kane didn’t budge at that, instead lightly pressing his fingers against his hips,”Lay down then. On your back.” 

John laid back against the moss and grass, as Kane climbed on top of him, John’s cock resting against the cleft of his ass. John closed his eyes as he heard the telltale rustle of wind and feathers as Kane unfurled his wings. Massive golds and browns covered wings. He reached up gently brushing the soft under feathers. He felt Kane shiver under him, loving the worshipping touches on his wings. The easiest way to make him unravel.

Kane guided himself back on to John’s cock moaning loudly, he slowly sank down John cock, crying out as he sank to John’s hilt. John moaned at the feeling, the feeling of Kane already stretched out and slick, ready for himself to be used,”Jesus, Love.”

Kane braced his hands against John’s chest and slowly rocked against him, whining. He wrapped his wings around him and John trapping them in their own little world. Kane looked at John, eyes glowing a bright blue and full of an immoral  _ carnal _ fascination. His voice was a growl,”Not quite, Lover.”

John moaned as he felt Kane clench around him, nerves sparking in pleasure. John met Kane with his thrusts,”Fucking hell.”

Kane dug his nails into John’s chest, gasping as he fucked himself on John. Back arching, head thrown back in pleasure,” _ Johnny! _ ”

John rubbed his hands up Kane’s thighs, stroking his cock. Kane’s chest was heaving as he flexed his wings,”There we go, Pet. My pretty little angel.”

Kane’s flushed bronze at the praise, picking up to please his little occultist,”I need you to feel good darling.”

John shuddered and picked up his pace, thrusting into Kane nailing his prostate. He loved Kane like this. Back arched, wings extended and twisted around him. Their own little world of pleasure and ecstasy. Kane knew how to worship him, how to push him up to the edge, and fuck him against that edge. John was just so damn close and he wasn’t being given the relief he needed, the relief he deserved. 

Kane’s eyes were boring into him, freezing him in place in time. He was using John for his own pleasure, his own personal perfect gain, his voice was a whine that made John groan in pleasure, Kane knew how much John loved to watch him unravel,”Tell me what you want, darling. I need to hear your voice.”

John moaned back arching in the damp dew covered grass, He loved how his angel blooded lover could make him fall apart,”Please, Angel, Let me come. Let me experience your heavenly fire, let me experience true ecstasy.  _ Please _ .”

Kane slumped over him, pinning him against the ground as he ground his hips against John’s. He nipped at John’s lips, biting and sucking a line down his neck. His voice was a possessive snarl, ”So come, fucking fill me with your seed. Mark me as yours. Take your piece of paradise.”

John choked as he came, the mix of pleasure mixed with Kane’s possessive tone. He could listen to that tone all goddamn day long,”Fucking,  _ Christ _ , Kane.”

Kane slowed down his thrusts as he looked at John expectantly,”Do you want me to stop?”

John couldn’t quite speak, he wanted Kane to burn him. To mark him as his, sure John could heal whatever Kane did to him, large burns from his angel losing control, didn’t mean he still didn’t marvel at them. He loved his beautiful boy. John shook his head, he wanted Kane to continue, to fuck himself on him until he came. John was perfectly fine with that, fine with the over stimulation as long as Kane was able to seek his pleasure. John lifted his chin in a silent question.

Kane wrapped his hand around John’s throat, squeezing it slightly. Kane rutted himself back against John, putting pressure on John’s throat with every thrust,” God, if only you could feel what you do to me.”

John whined at him, a soft demanding sound. He wrapped an arm around Kane’s wrist keeping him gripping his throat. His voice was a needy, wanting rasp,”Love, please.”

The glowing became brighter, the gold under his skin giving away unto the heavenly fire that coursed through his veins. The heat around John’s throat and on his chest grew stronger bordering on painful, an exquisite pain. A heavenly, ecstasy inducing pain, the pain that John used to get drunk on when he was younger. Kane sped up his thrusts, his moans becoming louder, a heavenly chorus of noise to John’s damned ears,”Johnny! Fucking  _ hell _ !”

John stroked Kane’s cock, heady on the feeling of what he could do to Kane, a heavenly disciple. There was something glorious about being able to make an angel, a  _ nephilim _ , fall apart,”Then come, my love.”

Kane shuddered as he came, painting John’s stomach in his cum. His wings wrapping around himself slightly, to protect himself from John’s judgement. Kane slid off of him, and resting against the damp ground. Wings drawn over his face, staring at John, embarrassed,”’m sorry.”

John’s fingers brushed over the marks,  _ burns _ , on his neck and chest, perfect matches for Kane’s hands. He gently moves Kane’s wing out of his face, marveling at the bronze flush across his cheeks,”Don’t be my love, I love them.”

Kane’s cheeks darkened slightly as he extended a wing over John to cover him, to blanket him in warmth. He nuzzled against John’s neck,”I’m trying to control it.”

“Why?” John stroked the base of Kane’s wings, the soft downy feathers and thick corded muscles where they were connected. John could feel his muscles tremble under his fingers, the nerves were sensitive even more so when his wings were pulled in. John added a bit of pressure, hearing Kane make a pleased rumble, a sound comparable to thunder rolling.

Kane was trying to stay awake, he didn’t need to sleep, but that didn’t mean John couldn’t make him relax to the point of passing out,“It hurts you.”

John hummed, feeling Kane’s head lay on his chest,”I like being marked as yours. Possessed.”

Kane huffed, he loved John, but worried about destroying him. Giving into the heat and burning them both alive,”I don’t like hurting you.”

John’s hand glowed a soft blue as he ran it over his neck and chest erasing any trace of marred skin,”See? All better.   
Kane nodded his eyes slowly closing, John loved him like this, half asleep and at peace with himself, not worried about the cosmic repercussions of sleeping with the laughing magician, the occultist with demon blood. He loved his angel, and his angel loved him. And in John’s life of lacking, his life of wanting, he finally had more than enough, a delicious heady share of enough.


End file.
